


Time for a Walk

by EmptyPagesDream



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyPagesDream/pseuds/EmptyPagesDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sit in the darkness, my tail brushing against the coach waiting for my master to come home. He said that there was a world to save, I just want to go for a walk. When will he come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a Walk

**Hey one and all, EmptyPagesDream has finally churned out another story! This story is a bit of a prelude to a larger piece, so be prepared. I decided to try something a little different so let me know what you all think! This piece was inspired by a piece of art I found by the tumblr user raezingart, who is a good friend of mine. You can also find me on tumblr with this same name.**

**Hope you enjoy the new story!**

X

I sit in the darkness of my home waiting for my master to jingle his keys as he struggles to find the lock. Before he left, he told me that the blonde one was coming home today. He seemed so excited that she would be coming home today, he told me that after all that they've been through he just wanted to lie down together, like they used to before she left. I don't know where she went, but I miss her too. Just before he left, he showed me a rock, a shiny one that he said he planned on giving to her. I don't know why humans want to give each other shiny things. Why not squeaky ones?

I sit in the darkness waiting for the sound of footsteps to let me know that they are home. I sit in the darkness waiting to see the smile on their faces once master shows the rock.

A soft pitter patter lets me know that there is someone at the door. I ran to the door as fast as my feet would allow in the darkness of the night. I sit in front of the door with my tongue hanging out waiting to see my two masters holding hands and greet me with a clear, smile on their faces. I always wondered why they smiled; shouldn't the sign of a panting tongue be clearer? The door swings open and I begin to speak without looking, I tell them how happy I am to see their faces. Yet, there is only one there to greet me.

I glace around the blonde one, trying to see if master was knocked out on the ground or coming up the stairs. I couldn't find him. I couldn't smell him. I smell him on her, but just her. I look up to the female lowered herself down to touch my face; she told me that master was gone.

Master couldn't be gone.

I sit in the darkness as the blonde one wrapped her arms around me. She whispered that she was going to miss him and her tears bled into my coat. I begin to whine with her, master couldn't have disappeared. He can run really fast, but he never just disappears. Master always came home; he always promised me that he would. He promised that the three of us will be happy together. I sit in the darkness hearing the blonde one cry, her tears breaking my heart. I know master is out there somewhere. He always helps the blonde one smile, he always helps her back up, and he always stops her from crying.

My voice tears through her sobs and I bark at the door once more as a heavy knock met the wood. Master was home! She opens the door to let the black hair one in, master's best friend. That means the two of them were up late again. I run past them, down the stairs into the dark empty streets. I feel a breeze and I look up expecting master to be there in the blink of an eye, but it was just that a breeze. The blonde one tells me that master was gone.

Master couldn't be gone.

He promised that we would go for a walk.

X

This is the second week where master's mate cried herself to sleep. Where had master gone? The blonde hasn't be able to take me for a walk and the black hair one just sits in the living room until she falls asleep. He told me that he was still looking for master and he told me to keep him strong. I wagged my tail for him and I told him how I excited I was for master to come back. He smiles and closes the door behind him. If master's best friend says master will be coming home, I believe him.

X

A whoosh of wind will always wake me up as long as master is still gone. The blonde one is holding his yellow costume and the black hair one looks exhausted as he stumbles out the door when she goes to bed. She is clutching that yellow costume and holds it close when she thinks no one is looking. The black hair one looks like he is trying so hard. Yesterday, he told me he had a lead. I believe him, master's best friend has never let him down. Master will be home

X

Wind knocks against the doors of my home. It sweeps away the dust and keeps me awake as I wander the house. Master's best friend stopped coming a few days ago, instead the green one came. She said that the black hair one has been busy trying to find master and she hasn't seen him in a while. I told her I believed in master and she gave me a smile. Her smile lacked the same hope as master's best friend and the master's mate. She worries me, she seems to think that master won't be coming home.

But I know he will.

He said that we will take a walk when he comes home.

The wind brushes against the house and makes the wood sing a familiar song as it creaks and groans. The sound hurts my ears, but it lets me know that master is on his way home. He runs fast to the door and struggles with the lock as he drops his keys. That was what master used to do at least, when he was still around. Though I still believe that master is on his way. He will come home.

We will take a walk.

X

There's a sound in the air, one that I don't know. It sounds like humming, a high pitch wail that breaks the darkness. It hurts my ears, but I know there is something there. I try to listen closer, ignoring the pain and I hear it… Artemis.

X

I sit in the darkness, staring at the door waiting to see master walk through and his mate hit him for being gone so long. The blonde one tells me it has been nearly a month since he's been gone. I tell her that he is coming home, but she doesn't hear me as she walks out the door.

That sound from last week returns every night when the air is still. It hurts my ears, but I listen. It's master's voice. He calls every night, he comes home every night, but I can't see him. She can't see him. But the sound moves slower and the vibrations loosen. Sometimes I see yellow and reds before they disappear in a flash.

A scream erupts from the living room as I run from the door to see master on the ground. He looks like he is coming apart, disappearing and reappearing every time I blink. Master! Master is home! He stops shaking for a moment as I put myself in front of him. He struggles to rise, but he makes it. Master moves his hand and touches the back of my neck. His hand was covered by the red glove, but it feels smooth on my neck. His hand was shaking like the ground did just before master left. Was he scared? I whine in front of him and he offers me a smile. I run around the room trying to find a ball, but he tells me to come back.

"How's she holding up, boy?"

Then he's gone… In the center of the room there is a scorch mark to show that master was home. Master's best friend bursts through the door and falls to his knees. He whispers that he was too late this time. I move closer to him. I told him that master was here and I circle around the mark. I bark it and I bark at him. He smiles as he touches my neck.

"I know, boy. He's out there."

I wag my tail under his touch.

Master can be found.

We can go for a walk.


End file.
